


Cookies & Nachos

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food, M/M, Sick Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is laying on the couch with a blanket draped over him, watching Dog Cops. He has almost eaten all of the cookies in the bowl in his lap. They are Bucky’s favorite cookies, but there weren’t any other in kitchen cupboard, so yeah. Delicious chocolate cookies with hazelnuts it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies & Nachos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).



> I blame @intermittently-ava and the complete @winterhawksquad on the winterhawk forum for this :p

Clint is laying on the couch with a blanket draped over him, watching Dog Cops. He has almost eaten all of the cookies in the bowl in his lap. They are Bucky’s favorite cookies, but there weren’t any other in kitchen cupboard, so yeah. Delicious chocolate cookies with hazelnuts it is.

His jaw hurts everytime he yawns or munches on a cookie. It isn’t fun. Not at all. He had a lot of ear infections as a child and he isn’t looking forward to this one. He probably should see a doctor or something. Even if Bruce isn’t a real doctor.

Lucky who is laying next to him, jumps up and starts wagging his tail to Bucky who is in running gear to go morning jogging with Sam and Steve.

His hair is in a man bun. Clint knows there will be plenty of pictures on the internet later, taken by fans who just love his man bun. Clint can’t complain. He always saves a couple of those pictures on his phone too.

Bucky only frowns when he sees Clint being miserable. He leans over the couch to give Clint a kiss on his forehead. He cups affectively with Clint’s jaw.

But Clint can’t stop himself from flinching. Even that hurts.

“My jaw,” he mutters when Bucky looks worried, “gonna probably get an ear infection again.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Stay here. I am gonna get a warm compress for that. F.R.I.D.A.Y., please tell Sam and Steve I am not going to jog with them today,”

He takes just one look at the last cookie in the bow, “I am just gonna steal your nacho cheese chips, then.”

Clint grumbles, but let it still slide. He moans when Bucky presses the warm compress to his jaw and comes to sit next to him with a bag of nacho cheese chips in his lap.

They end up fighting over the nachos anyway.


End file.
